1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for attaching, to a subject, a biosignal measurement sensor that is used to measure a voltage signal generated from a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors attached to a living body to collect information generated from the living body include an electrocardiogram (ECG) sensor and an electromyogram (EMG) sensor. The ECG sensor is attached to the chest of a living body to measure a voltage signal generated from the heart. That is, as the heart palpitates, current is generated from the chest and flows along the skin. The ECG sensor is used to measure a voltage difference between two positions on the skin where the current flows using electrodes located at the two positions.
In general, an electrocardiogram is measured by attaching electrodes on the surface of the skin in a method such as a standard limb lead method, a unipolar limb lead method, and a precordial lead method. When the electrodes are not accurately attached to the surface of the skin, a signal having a modified pattern may be generated so that an accurate diagnosis is not available. In other words, the pattern spreading from the heart has different strengths and direction according to the position from the heart. When the electrodes are not appropriately arranged according to the characteristic of the pattern, an accurate signal cannot be obtained. In particular, in the conventional technology, the electrodes are separately and manually attached to the skin. Therefore, a lot of time and expertise are required to accurately arranged and attach all electrodes. If the electrodes are not arranged accurately, incorrect data may be obtained.
To address the above problem, there is an example of forming the electrodes in an integrate body. In this case, however, an accurate diagnosis is difficult because the electrodes are arranged at almost the same positions in spite of the different position of the heart for each patient.